The Land of Winters
by Little Lady Eowyn
Summary: Belle must marry Prince Killian in order to secure an alliance between Avonlea and Arendelle, a mysterious land trapped in an eternal winter. Her new husband is as cold and distant as her new home, and there are many secrets behind the great gates. WARNINGS - Mature content, adult themes, mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is not a popular pairing, and I love Rumbelle on the show, but I'm hoping this will appeal to the few Captain Beauty fans out there. **

**A few notes: I've taken some creative liberties with Arendelle, and pairings and siblings in this story are almost guaranteed to be non-cannon, save a few. Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rated M for mature adult themes some mild violence**

**Chapter 1: **

"Announcing King Liam and Prince Killian of Arendelle." The steward of Avonlea bellowed out to the crowd in the throne room.

Belle took a deep breath as she watched the two men approach the throne. She was prepared for the King of Arendelle to offer her marriage to Prince Killian, however her nerves refused to settle. She knew in her role as a princess of Avonlea she would one day be married to royalty of a neighbouring kingdom in order to secure a political alliance and protect her people.

Her brother, Prince Graham, gently squeezed her hand "be brave little sister." He said quietly. Belle felt instantly comforted by his words. She would do the brave thing, and bravery would eventually follow.

King Maurice stood from his throne "My dear guests and neighbours, welcome to Avonlea." He said, bowing. His tone conveyed no false niceties, he favoured an alliance with Arendelle above everything, given the fragile political state between the two lands.

"The pleasure is ours as well." King Liam replied, also bowing his head. "I hope that our visit will be mutually prosperous to both of our kingdoms."

"I have long felt the same way, friend. I introduce you to my eldest son, Crown Prince Graham, and my Daughter, Princess Belle." The men again exchanged bows, as per the custom. King Liam approached Belle and took her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess. Although I can see from corresponding with your father that rumours of your beauty have been grossly understated." He said, gently kissing her gloved hand. "I take this opportunity to introduce you to my younger brother, Crown Prince Killian of Arendelle."

Belle again curtseyed as Killian approached her, took her hand and kissed it just as his brother had done before him. While Belle had felt all of the genuine warmth and admiration of King Liam's address, she felt nothing but coldness from Prince Killian. During the entirety of the introduction he had barely looked at her, and had mechanically gone through the socially accepted customs of both of their lands.

"I must now ask the dear princess if she has given thought to the offer of marriage to Prince Killian." King Liam smiled at Maurice.

"There is nothing I desire more in this world, King Liam." Maurice replied. "However I must allow my Daughter to reply to your addresses."

Belle again took a deep breath. "His majesties offer is very kind, and will be of advantage to both the kingdoms. I graciously accept his majesties offer." She smiled, curtseying.

The entire throne room applauded and the trumpets sounded. The kingdom had long waited the marriage of a royal, and the news of the Princess's betrothal filled them with joy. King Liam and King Maurice shook hands in mutual congratulations.

"Now we must announce the engagement to our people." King Maurice embraced his daughter "you have made me extremely happy, my child." He whispered quietly for only her to hear.

Before long, the steward had asked Killian to take Belle's hand and walk to the balcony, where thousands had gathered outside to await the news of the engagement. Killian had taken her hand roughly and walked stiffly beside her while the people of Avonlea clapped and cheered to the joyous news. She used this time to gaze at the man who would be her husband. Prince Killian was indeed a handsome man, very tall with dark features and an equally dark countenance. His expression wore a forced smile to appeal to the masses, however underneath that she felt his expression was grave.

After they returned to the throne room, he had let go of her hand and returned to his brother's side, not taking time to acknowledge the princess.

"Tonight there will be a great feast to honour the alliance between our two kingdoms." King Maurice announced to the nobles, who all again cheered.

"Come, we have much to discuss before tonight and I feel my daughter may need a moment to herself to recover from the excitement of today."

The men all bowed at Belle before taking their leave, retreating to the King's private study. Belle knew that her father and brother would be completing the remainder of the negotiations with King Liam and Prince Killian.

Her heart was in a flutter as she walked the gardens quietly by herself. Belle had been preparing for this moment for most of her life, but she still would have dearly wished to marry for love, just like the stories she read of the heroes in her books. Although she had long understood that these stories existed only in legends and fairy tales, her heart still harboured regret on the day of her engagement to a man who was nothing more than a stranger to her. Her heart was conflicted as she realised that she would soon be leaving her home and travelling to a strange land, to become a wife and, god willing, a mother. She was still young, barely one and twenty, and although she had borne the day with cheerfulness, this was a daunting prospect for her. She thought about the prince and how coldly he had welcomed her today, how he had gripped her hand without gentleness or feeling. Could she truly expect to love or at least esteem a man who clearly cared so little for her?

The sounding of the bells reminded her that she needed to return to her chambers and prepare for tonight's feast. Mrs Potts, her elderly maid and nurse, had already laid out her gown and prepared everything she would need to make a marvellous impression to their guests tonight.

Mrs Potts embraced her young charge when she entered the room, giving her all the praise and esteem of a mother to a daughter. Mrs Potts had been her nurse since Belle had lost her mother at an early age.

"Goodness, child! Enough of this, we are going to be very late and there is still so much to do!" She began fussing at the stays of Belle's dress. "We must have you looking perfect for the feast tonight." "I thought that was the object of you dressing me so well this morning?" Belle smiled satirically.

"Oh, dear, have I taught you nothing? Today your gown was lovely, modest and created a good impression, but tonight you need to shine in order to assure King Liam of his choice in marrying you to Prince Killian."

Normally Mrs Potts had allowed Belle many liberties throughout her childhood and even through becoming a woman. Mrs Potts had never had Belle's corset tied too tight, allowed her to play outside, and have unrestricted access to the reading materials in the library. Belle had hoped that her marriage would not put an end to everything she loved. She did not want to become a decoration on a throne.

Belle sat in silence as Mrs Potts finished lacing her new gown made just for this occasion. The golden gown was stunning, made of the softest, finest silk, painstakingly sewn with small jewels and pearls making it very much of the highest fashion. She even let Mrs Potts arrange her hair in a very stylish arrangement about her head with little protest. Mrs Potts continued to sing the praises of the advantages of aligning Avonlea with Arendelle, and how handsome her new husband was to be, and how similar they were in age.

"You could have at least affected to smile at the princess, little brother." King Liam lectured Killian as they were both getting ready for the feast. "You look as grave as a man attending his own funeral. I can assure you there are worse things in life than being married to a beautiful woman."

"Yes, Brother, I will smile and say all the right pretty things just as the princess spoke to me today, all the while pretending not to remember that this 'marriage' is to prevent the starvation of our land caused by the infernal winter of our dear sister's magic."

"Killian, we love our sister Elsa, and she will one day be able to control her magic and prosperity will return to our land. Our father made many poor decisions, god rest his soul, and I won't hurt Elsa the same way he did." Liam scolded.

"Tell that to the hand I am missing from frostbite." Killian muttered darkly, wincing as he finished attaching his gloved prosthetic to his left arm.

"I am sorry brother – how is the pain today?" Liam asked.

"Not as bad as usual. The warm weather makes it sting less, but I dread the look Belle will give me when she realises her new husband is not whole. She will despise me." Killian grunted as he finished buttoning his coat sleeve around his prosthetic.

"Killian, I do not believe Belle will despise you for having a missing hand. I have been talking to her brother, and from all accounts Belle has the most generous and kind spirit. She was very nervous today and that was apparent, but she treated both of us with the highest cordiality and respect."

"Yes, that is just what I need, respect and pity." Killian grumbled. "While you are married to the woman you love, I must enjoy making love to my new nursemaid."

"Brother, I am indeed married to the woman I love – and Snow may soon die from the child she carries which you well know. If that happens, your marriage may be enough to prevent our kingdom being thrown into complete turmoil."

"I'm sorry I spoke in such haste." Killian apologised.

"I as well." Replied his brother, embracing him tightly. "However for tonight, could you at least look as though the world is not ending? If not for me, but for the woman who has agreed to marry you and save all of our lives?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

The feast was by far the most indulgent fair that the kingdom had seen in a decade. The decorations, music and food were all sumptuous to the senses. The crowd gasped when Belle's arrival to the ballroom was announced by the Steward, taking in her lovely features only highlighted by her exquisite gown. Belle took her accustomed seat beside her father, Killian was asked to take the seat at her right side. It was only then Belle realised that Killian only ate his meal with his right hand, his meal arriving to the table with the meats already cut. She saw his gloved prosthetic hand sitting on his lap, and she yearned to know what had happened to him.

"Does the sight offend you, princess?" Killian asked coldly, not bothering to look at her.

"No, my lord, I just was curious as to what happened to your hand, it must have been very painful." Belle replied, embarrassed that she was caught looking at him again.

"Yes, it was painful, are you satisfied of my suffering or do you wish to pity me further?" He snapped.

"I am sorry. I was not attempting to pity you." Belle focused her attention on the lively entertainment in front of her that was a welcome distraction from the lack of conversation. After the meal the dancing had begun, and she politely excused herself for a few moments to collect her countenance enough to return to the ballroom.

She had realised she was not alone when she saw King Liam staring out the edge of the balcony.

"Oh, I apologise. I did not realise I was interrupting you. I shall walk somewhere else" She bowed her head.

"No, not at all, dear princess. As you are soon to be my sister, I feel as though we should use this time to become better acquainted." King Liam bowed.

Belle smiled. At least Killian's brother was tolerable company.

"I feel as though I must apologise for my brother's behaviour to you today. He has had many disappointments and hardships in his life, but he deserves a right scolding for the way he spoke to you and I am quite glad your father was deaf to your conversation at dinner."

Belle nodded "Prince Killian felt I offended him by asking about his hand. I apologise for being so impertinent."

"Believe me, for someone who has just become engaged to someone they know so little about, I believe your curiosity was very natural. No doubt the sight came as a shock." Liam offered.

"Yes, it did at first." Belle said quietly, "however I only wished to help him with his pain. We have highly trained physicians who began studying nerves after many of our soldiers returned from the Ogre wars with battlefield amputations."

"I believe it was you who was instrumental in setting up all of that valuable research, as well as the development of the universities, and I commend you for that. If it is all possible, would you be able to provide the information your scholars have found? I believe my brother is too stubborn to ask for it."

"Yes, of course." Belle replied. "I should have all of the papers copied out for you in several days."

"Wonderful." King Liam replied. "Now, if you will allow me to escort you back to the ballroom, might I ask for your hand for the first two dances?"

Belle replied she would love nothing more than to dance, and the two returned to the ballroom. King Liam was indeed an excellent dancer, and a very agreeable conversationalist. For a brief moment, she had wished she was engaged to Liam instead of his brother, but she remembered herself and pushed those thoughts from her mind.

During the dance Belle had learned that King Liam had been married to his first love Snow for several years, and that they were eagerly expecting their first child. Belle's heart ached when he spoke of the love he had for his wife and his fears that her indifferent state of health throughout her pregnancy might result in the death of either mother or child. Belle immediately offered the aid of one of the top obstetric physicians to come with them on their return passage to Arendelle, to which the King expressed the upmost gratitude.

After the first two dances, Belle was entreated to stand up with Prince Killian for the next two. The nobility clapped and cheered watching the newly betrothed couple taking their first dances together. They both managed the dance tolerably, rarely making eye contact with each other. Belle feigned fatigue at the end of the dance, stating she would like a brief rest before continuing. She quietly sipped her wine and smiled at her guests when they entered her into conversation and offered her their sincerest congratulations.

Her brother, Graham, sat beside his sister during her rest. "How are you faring, little sister?" He asked when there was a break in-between well-wishers.

"I'm alright, but it's been an overwhelming day." Belle replied honestly. Graham agreed. "Considering I know your feelings on arranged marriages and your desire to fall in love I feel you've been very well composed through the entire affair. I wish your betrothed could say the same." He said in earnest.

"King Liam said Prince Killian has had many disappointments, he clearly still suffers from the loss of his hand. I'm hoping his spirits improve as I get to know him better. If I must be married I will make the most of it."

"Indeed you will, little sister." Graham said affectionately holding her hand. "Although, speaking honestly I feel there is not a man in all the realms who truly deserves you."

"Oh, pray, be serious brother or I will be obliged to chase you with a stick just as we did when we were children." They both laughed at such a memory of happier times, then both felt saddened when they realised that time was closely coming to an end.

In order to lighten both of their moods, both Belle and Graham danced with each other. For the first time that evening Belle was relaxed, and she was laughing happily. Killian was watching her the entire time, and Belle resolved she was not going to put her enjoyment on hold just because her betrothed had a disagreeable countenance. Besides, their marriage would certainly take several months to arrange, and she was going to enjoy every moment of freedom before then.

The dancing was interrupted by the sounding of the trumpets that would signal the beginning of the speeches from King Maurice.

"My loyal subjects and distinguished guests. It is my great pleasure today to formally announce the engagement of my daughter to Prince Killian of Arendelle. No doubt we all look forward to such a prosperous alliance with our neighbours and many years of friendship."

The Crowd Cheered, and Maurice again settled them, beckoning Belle and Killian to join him at his side.

"The blessing ceremony will take place in one week in this very room, followed by an immediate departure to Arendelle with the tide. The royal wedding will take place upon their arrival in Arendelle a fortnight following."

Belle gasped, glad she could not be heard over the roar of her people. The blessing ceremony was in one week, the wedding a mere fortnight after that. She had not been prepared for the marriage to be so soon. She felt Killian stiffen beside her. Clearly he was not ready either. She smiled and waved at her people, being the dutiful princess that she was.

"Now, this lovely young couple has only had two dances together, ladies and gentleman, are we eager to see them dance again?" Maurice and Liam raised their glasses in a toast to Killian and Belle, and they were obliged to return to the dance floor with everybody watching them.

Killian took her hand and began dancing to the steps, the song was much slower and more romantic than the usual light and cheerful fair of the rest of the evening. Due to the nature of the dance he was holding her much more closely than before. Her heart raced when Killian's dark eyes looked at her, suddenly wanting to tremble at being so close to him. The ending of the song interrupted her reverie, and Killian bowed, kissed her hand and took his leave before she was able to utter a word.

Killian sighed as he crawled into bed that night. In one week he would be returning home with his betrothed, and after the two week voyage they would be married the day they would arrive in Arendelle, followed by the wedding night. Killian groaned as he remembered how beautiful Belle was when she entered the ballroom. He almost had stopped breathing when she smiled at him. The closeness of their bodies when they were dancing was torture, and now he had learned that not only was she beautiful, but kind and intelligent as well. Belle did not deserve him, a poor excuse for a man with a missing left hand and a broken heart from Milah's death. He punched into his pillow in frustration, his stump aching more than ever as he willed himself in a fitful sleep.

**Author's note: **

**Jewelzy** – do you have an alarm that goes off in your house the second I post a chapter? I had a review from you after 10 minutes, which has to be a new record! It's so lovely to hear from you and your reviews always get me to keep writing. I also want to thank you for all of your encouragement in 'Let me be Free' which I am trying to get off the ground again despite horrendous writer's block. Much Love! **_Eowyn._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the follows and reviews. They really keep me going! I didn't realise how many captain beauty fans there were until I started posting. I know all of you are eager for another chapter and to learn why Killian is so dark in this story. I can't reveal everything yet (it's too good!), but here is another chapter that would hopefully leave the audience wanting a little more….**

**Chapter 3: **

The following morning the entire castle was in a flutter, there was food to prepare, wedding clothes to be sewn, legal documents to be signed and trunks to pack. She had heard the servants whispering about the marriage being imminent and barely allowing for adequate preparations, and that the reason the wedding was so soon was so that King Liam would not be parted from his wife while she was entering her lying in, and wasn't that incredibly romantic?

King Liam stood when Belle had entered the breakfast room. She was there a little later than usual given how late she was up the night before, and how little she had slept.

"Good morning, Belle. I trust you slept well." King Maurice embraced his daughter cheerfully.

"Very well, thank you father." Belle had replied automatically, not wanting to upset either her father or her future brother in law.

"I was hoping you would be able to ride out today with King Liam and show him the kingdom, namely the schools, universities and hospitals that have been built from your very behest." He then turned to King Liam "I mean no offence in not riding out with you as well however I am an old man and a day in the saddle does not improve my constitution."

"Not at all, friend. I believe the princess has a full understanding of her kingdom and can enlighten me entirely as to the remarkable recovery you have made since the wars. Would you be able to offer the services of your steward for the day as chaperone?"

"Of course, Sir Locksley is at your disposal for the entire week should you wish it." Maurice replied.

"Is not Graham joining us today?" Belle asked, finishing her breakfast (the few bites she was able to eat).

"Graham and Killian left early this morning for a hunting trip, I believe they will be back in three days." King Liam replied. Belle almost felt slightly relieved. She couldn't tell from the acquaintance of a day whether Killian's dark expressions meant he despised her or considered her his next meal. She was grateful for the reprieve of a few days, but lamented having less time to spend with her brother.

The arrangements for the tour of the kingdom were completed swiftly, and Belle took great pleasure in showing the King of Arendelle the universities, the hospitals, schools and the orphanage. King Liam marvelled at the prosperity of a kingdom that had been so recently torn by the ogre wars, and revelled in the whole kingdom's attention to art, science and education. He was very humbled when he learned that it was indeed almost entirely the doing of the princess to promote such high principles amongst her people. He had wished his own father had paid more attention to his people than just building his army and seizing more land. King Liam had obtained more land in a friendly alliance with Avonlea than his father ever had through bloodshed and war.

Everywhere they went, Belle stopped and spoke to her people. King Liam knew she was not putting on a show, as she acted as she always did – with grace and humility. The princess was universally adored, and he hoped his brother would treat her well. While Liam knew his brother was not naturally cruel, the years had not been kind to him and he feared that Belle may suffer from his neglect. It pained him that the consequence of the survival of his people may in fact bring Belle much loneliness and misery.

The final stop was at the main city hospital, which was beside the university. Belle and Liam sought a private audience with the head physician to ask of the assistance of relaying the information of healing damaged nerves from amputation as well as securing an obstetric physician to return to Arendelle and tend to Snow and her unborn child.

They returned to the castle just in time for a private dinner with King Maurice. King Liam was high in his praises for the work that had been done for medicine, education, and agriculture. He had also secured many books and journals which he was eager to read when he retired to bed in the hopes of helping his brother. King Maurice also promised food, greenhouse supplies and medicines to return with them on their journey, while Liam promised several of his prominent army and navy captains to make the return Journey to Avonlea to assist in training the Avonlea soldiers and strengthen the kingdoms' weakened southern and western defences.

Belle collapsed into bed that night, too tired to worry much about the coming week. She was woken before dawn by Mrs Potts, who had her bathed and dressed within the half hour to allow her to be ready for the first fittings of her wedding dress. Belle's feet were falling asleep as she stood for hours as Avonlea's top seamstresses painstakingly put together the most elaborate winter wedding gown and cape she had ever seen. She was then pulled out of the dress for the women to continue working, and she sat down in her chemise and robe, beginning to alter one of her ivory gowns to make it suitable for the blessing ceremony. When her fingers were too tired to continue working – one seamstress continued to work on the blessing ceremony gown while the other two put her back into the wedding dress and re-checked their work. They promised they would be back to make the final fitting the day before the blessing ceremony.

The next two days were no less busy, Belle worked just as hard as her maids sewing new linens and winter clothes. She looked on in horror as one seamstress made a christening gown and a few baby clothes, who remarked that once a child was on the way there was never enough time to sew. Belle blushed when she thought of the time that she could actually fall with child being so soon. She had a fairly liberal mind, and understood how a child was made, however she reasoned that reading about conception and actually performing the act to be a very different thing entirely.

Killian and Graham returned on the following day as promised, and Belle was relived from her sewing duties to spend the day with her brother. They went for a long ride in the woods and had lunch at their favourite spot by the lake, the summer light made the water glisten.

"How was your trip?" Belle asked, taking another bite of her bread.

"It went very well. We had a very prosperous hunt. I daresay tonight will be an even larger feast as we have quail, venison, duck and rabbit."

"My goodness, the gods were smiling on you during the hunt. But I meant to ask if you learned anything new about Prince Killian."

"I learned more than I thought little sister. For the first day we did not speak much at all, then later he was able to convey his story to me and I feel I understand his character better. He entreated me to let him tell you his story when he is ready." Graham replied. "I do not believe the men of Arendelle are used to speaking of vulnerable subjects in front of women. You remember the tyranny of King Stephan of Arendelle?"

Belle shuddered when she remembered the stories of King Stephan and how cruel his treatment had been, the viciousness of his armies and his thirst for war. Her mind was eager to know of every sadness and disappointment Killian had experienced, if only to ease his pain, but her brother would not betray his confidence.

They rode back home from the lake at sunset, joining everyone in the dining hall for dinner. Again Killian ignored her for most of the supper, and Belle was careful not to offend him by not watching him eat his meal with only one hand. After dessert Belle was asked to play the harp and to sing for them all. Belle had only considered herself an average harp player, however if her vanity had taken a musical turn the constant praise and requests for performances may have gone to her head. She had a lovely, unaffected singing voice, and despite her minor imperfections in her notes, her performance had such a pleasing and enchanting quality that gave much joy to the listener than a more technically correct rendition.

She noted her father, brother and King Liam watching her delightedly during her songs. Killian however had his eyes closed, but his mouth was pulled into a faint smile. She hoped her music was soothing for him, and that one day he might also wear that same expression when they were alone together. He really was very handsome when he smiled.

The next few days offered very little time for leisure and enjoyment. Belle and the rest of the castle were in a rush to get everything completed. The day before the blessing ceremony, Mrs Potts entreated Belle to abandon her sewing and take some time in the garden for some much needed sunshine and fresh air. Belle eagerly took her favourite book with her and ventured through the gardens, skipping in the sun and enjoying her last afternoon of freedom. The sleeves of her gown were short and allowed her to feel the last rays of the summer sun against her skin. She knew that Arendelle was an extremely cold kingdom and soon she would have her arms covered in furs and be looking into a grey sky.

She stopped short when she realised it was Killian sitting underneath her favourite tree. He had removed his coat so that his arms could receive the benefit of the sunshine. Fortunately, his eyes were closed and he hadn't seen her. She winced when she saw the end of his stump, covered with red and purple jagged scars. To avoid being seen, Belle attempted to turn away to make her way back to the castle, but her heel caught the edge of a twig, and the noise alerted Killian to her presence. Killian snapped his eyes open. "Leaving so soon, love? Did you wish to flee after the sight of this?" He asked, holding up his left arm, his tone conveying an equal note of vehemence and sarcasm.

Belle apologised. "No my lord, I was just taking some time in the garden, When I saw you were asleep, I didn't wish to disturb you."

"Always so polite, princess." He muttered darkly "Tell me, do you marry me for the political alliance or out of pity. Are you always so mindlessly obedient?"

"That is an unfair question, Killian." Belle snapped, foregoing politeness and not using his formal title. "As you well know a princess cannot choose who she can marry, and achieving peace with Arendelle will help my family and my Kingdom. I know this marriage has been arranged from my father and your brother, but I was at least hoping for some civility on your part. You haven't cared to get to know me the entire time you have been here, you would know that I am ANYTHING but mindlessly obedient. I am a princess, not a broodmare." Belle began to storm off, but Killian had reached forward and grabbed her arm, preventing her from getting away.

"Please let go of me." She begged as she felt his hand curl tighter around her arm.

"Not so confident now, are you princess?" He sneered, still not letting go of her arm "that was a very pretty speech, how much of it did you mean?"

"Every word!" She yelled, still attempting to pull free "The loss of your hand does not make me think less of you, but the way you are acting now makes you nothing more than a heartless monster!"

"A monster, am I?" Killian used his strength to pull her even closer to him while she struggled in his arms, drawing her into a bruising kiss. Belle was in shock at the electricity that ran through her body, it was so unfamiliar and terrifying. No-one had ever spoken this way to her in her life and she was hurt and confused.

As if she was no longer in control of her senses, she reached up and slapped him to break the kiss. Killian stood back from her, his eyes darkened over. He did not speak to her, but bent down to retrieve his coat and began walking back towards the castle as if nothing had happened. Belle sank down under the tree and wept, her book long forgotten.

Killian returned to his rooms in a huff, only to be met by his furious brother, who promptly punched him in the stomach – hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Killian groaned, kneading his ribs.

"You know very well, brother. I saw everything through the window, and you're damn lucky that there wasn't so much as an undergardener who saw what you did to her." He seethed.

"She sees right through me." Killian said "It's pure torture. She looks at me with those eyes full of hope and I can't breathe properly. Something about her makes me want to snap and I torture her only to keep her at a distance. I can't be around her, Liam."

Killian leaned against the window and watched Belle sitting under the tree, hugging her beloved book to her chest.

"Doesn't she at least deserve your kindness?" Liam asked, placing his hands on his brothers' shoulders.

"Our Kindness? She knows nothing about Arendelle, of magic, of Elsa, of me. What good is kindness when we know full well of the horrors that await her when she returns with us?" His chin quivered and his closed eyes streamed with tears. "My heart cannot take much more of this. I can't marry her brother. She will break me completely."

Liam said nothing. He pulled his younger brother into his chest while Killian sobbed his pain away. "Brother, I have to believe that everything will turn out well, and that bringing Belle with us will save all of us, including your soul." Liam kissed the top of his brother's head and quietly left the room. He would make excuses for his brother tonight for not attending dinner.

Killian remained on the hard floor for hours. Even from across the sea he could feel Elsa's suffering. He knew she was in agony from being so far away from him, and the oppressive cold that pulsed through his heart felt as though he would die if they were separated much longer.

_I'll be home soon, little sister._ He whispered to himself, his hand clutching his tightened chest. _I'll try to make everything better, I promise._

**Author note:**

**Still interested? Leave a review and I'll really, really try to update more regularly! **

**Much love, Lady Eowyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of your encouraging reviews! They really keep me going! Lady Eowyn. **

**Chapter 4: **

Belle dressed for dinner mechanically, Mrs Potts attributing her low spirits to the fact she would be leaving tomorrow. All of her trunks were packed, including the small bag that was to sustain her during the voyage. Her wedding dress was finished and packed, and the Ivory silk gown for tomorrow's blessing ceremony was hanging at the front of her now empty wardrobe.

Dinner was a quiet affair. King Maurice chatted quickly and enjoyed one too many port wines, and King Liam was using all of his energies to keep the king distracted from Belle's sadness. Graham also appeared in low spirits. He did not want to lose his sister, even though he always knew that day would eventually come. Maurice begged her to play the harp again one last time, and Belle agreed, however she refused to sing, worrying that her voice would break into tears.

King Maurice retired to bed, and Liam requested a private audience with the princess. Graham agreed, so long as Sir Locksley chaperoned outside the door.

"Belle, I know what happened this afternoon would have shocked and upset you." King Liam began. Belle stared at him, her eyes wide. "You saw?" She gasped.

"Yes, I happened to see it out of my window. I can tell you that Killian is sorry for the way he acted, even though he will not be able to tell you that in as many words. What happened to Killian…it left him with more than just physical scars."

"How-How do I help him?" Belle asked "I know the words he said to me today aren't his true feelings, but they still hurt me. There is a darkness inside him that frightens me." Belle shivered.

"Be patient." Liam said gently "Killian's soul is not as far gone as you may think. You are also coming to Arendelle under my protection and I will not let anything harm you, dear sister." Liam gave her an affectionate pat on her shoulder and left the room.

Belle returned to her room, curling up in front of the fireplace, wrapping her blanket around her for comfort. Tomorrow her life would irrevocably change forever, and she was sure she was not equal to the task. Her father, brother, Arendelle and Avonlea all depended on her. The responsibility was a crushing weight she had no idea how she would bear.

Dawn came at once both too quickly and agonisingly slowly. She wasn't sure she had had a moment's sleep and when Mrs Potts came in to light the fire and dress her, she was still in her chair.

"Goodness, my girl, were you awake all night? Not surprising, today is a very big day."

Belle stepped into the warm tub, knowing it was going to be the last bath she would have in a fortnight. She let Mrs Potts dress her without paying any attention to her reflection in the mirror, despite the raptures of Mrs Potts declaring Belle was the most beautiful bride in all of the land. Belle had wished that Mrs Potts could come with her to Arendelle to have at least one familiar friend, but with the land being so cold she knew the older woman's lungs would not survive it. Therefore Belle gave her goodbyes to the woman that had cared for her since infancy like a mother, feeling as though she had lost the last remaining link of her childhood.

The blessing ceremony had spared no expense. The ballroom was filled with bright silks and colourful flowers, lively music and delicious food. Belle was able to speak her vows with conviction, and even Killian appeared composed throughout the ceremony. At The final part of the ceremony, the bishop asked the young couple to kiss as a final statement of intent of their union. Belle trembled when she remembered his harsh treatment from the day before. Killian however gently cupped her cheek with his right hand and gave her a gentle chaste kiss. Belle had almost melted against the feeling of him when she heard the whole crowd erupt with applause. Belle had turned to face her subjects, and she and Killian smiled and waved. She had hoped for her father's sake that their performance had been convincing enough.

The dancing, drinking and celebrating went on for several hours, and Belle knew that a party such as this would continue for the week. All too soon it was time to leave to set sail on the evening tide. Belle had hugged her father and her brother goodbye, knowing she may never see them again. She held back her tears as Killian and Liam helped her into the carriage, and stared out the window at her home one last time as they sped towards the docks.

The _Jewel of the Realm_ was a magnificent ship. Belle realised as she walked on board. The crew greeted her with all possible kindness, and she was shown to her private room, which thank goodness had a small washbasin and a screen she could change behind. The ship had also stocked up on all possible amenities that Avonlea had to offer, ensuring that Belle's journey was as comfortable as possible. Nothing had prepared Belle for the movements of the ship, and by the second day, she was so nauseated she wasn't able to eat. She went above deck, feeling as though she was going to be sick, hoping in vain the fresh air would ease her suffering.

She was very surprised to see Prince Killian at the helm. For the first time Belle felt the sea was where Killian truly belonged. His face bore none of the suffering she had seen during his stay in Avonlea. Careful not to upset him, she walked to the opposite side of the deck and leaned on the railing, willing herself not to be sick. The ocean stretched out before her, nothing but a sea of blue and an endless horizon. She couldn't even tell which direction home was anymore.

"Feeling alright, Princess?" A familiar voice asked. She jumped a little knowing it was Killian. They hadn't spoken since the day of the blessing ceremony, and her nerves still felt frayed around him.

"I'm alright." She said stoically "A little sea sick, that's all."

"A little sea sick? You're almost green." He smiled, mocking her playfully. "I have a trick to take the sickness away, can you lend me your hand?"

Belle hesitated and carefully slipped her hand into his, feeling tingles up her spine from the sensation. Killian gently held his thumb over her wrist and looked at her "This is a pressure point, it helps keep the nausea at bay."

Belle marvelled at how instantly better she felt "I think this is working, I don't feel so sick anymore." Killian kept his hand in place, which unnerved her. She didn't dare move away for fear of triggering his anger. "You must love the sea." She commented, trying to distract herself from their proximity.

"The sea is always good." Killian said slowly, staring into her blue eyes "There is very little I can look at for very long, except the sea." Killian continued to gaze at her, as if his eyes were searching for something within hers. "Your eyes almost look like the sea." He said softly, his hand leaving hers to stroke her cheek. Belle closed her eyes under the gentle touch, yearning to lean closer to him. She almost felt his lips graze her cheek and her own lips parted in expectation, but nothing came.

When she opened her eyes Killian was gone. Her feeling were now more confused than ever.

Over the following days the air grew colder. An unfamiliar, oppressive chill tore through her body. The ship rocked against the harsh waves and the wind roared through the rocky shoals.

Her sea sickness had improved, but the feeling of impending dread did not leave her. In less than a day they would reach the shores of Arendelle and she would be married. Killian had not spoken to her in a week, and she wondered if this would prophesise her marriage, if not the rest of her days, to be doomed to live a life of complete neglect and loneliness in a frozen kingdom.

"Iceberg ahead!" Shouted Liam. The whole crew scrambled to attention and tried to alter the sails of the ship in order to avoid the passage of ice that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Killian rushed to the helm, attempting to steady the ship. It took both Killian and Liam to hold the ship steady enough to navigate the passage.

"Elsa must be in a bad way, we shouldn't have stayed away from home so long." Killian exclaimed at Liam.

"We came as soon as we could, brother. Now Pull!" Liam managed to keep the ship on course, narrowly missing the iceberg. The ship groaned and creaked, continuing to rock against the waves

Belle clung to the railing for fear of falling overboard. She had never heard of icebergs in the passage to Arendelle before. Her mind raced through what she had overheard from Liam and Killian – what did Elsa have to do with any of this? Surely there was much more to the long winter of Arendelle than anyone was truly saying.

Mercifully, land was sighted a few hours later, and Belle got the first glimpse of her new home. Arendelle was a land with rich mountainous terrain, completely blanketed by snow. Angry storm clouds were gathered over the castle and the wind whipped through the few remaining trees on the mountainside. The docks appeared lonely and desolate. The railings were covered in ice, and there were only two men visible on the docks to meet the crew.

"Thank goodness that voyage is over." Sighed Archie, hugging his coat in tighter.

"Yes, it was a tough voyage, but I really appreciate you coming with us to help Queen Snow." Belle said kindly, patting the physician on the shoulder.

"Yes, I am honoured with the position, still, I believe that if we were meant to travel across the dreaded seas we would have been born with flippers."

Belle laughed in spite of herself. Archie had an excellent sense of humour and that would go far in her new home.

Liam then took Belle by the arm, and she walked down the gangplank on wobbly legs. The ice covering the docks was slippery, and she was having a lot of difficulty keeping her footing.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Dear Princess. My name is Cogsworth, I am the King's Steward, and this is Lumiere, the royal advisor."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Belle smiled, trying to remain balanced as she offered her hand to both men. The physical differences between the two men was almost comical. Cogsworth was a rather large, stout man, wearing fussy shirtsleeves and a pretentious pocket watch. In Contrast Lumiere was almost too slender, with a long nose and large boyish smile. Belle instantly felt both men were extremely loyal and could always be trusted. Despite the hardships surrounding Arendelle, Belle felt that King Liam had surrounded himself with good people.

"Ah Prince Killian, may I offer my sincerest congratulations on your betrothal to this beautiful princess!" Lumiere exclaimed as Killian approached them. Killian neglected to even look in Belle's Direction.

"Thank you, Lumiere, where is Elsa?" He asked coldly.

"Why, in her room, as always." Cogsworth countered, and Killian immediately sprinted in the direction of the castle, not bothering to look behind him.

"Gods forbid you should fall and break your neck on the eve of your wedding sire! Stop running on the ice!" Cogsworth shouted across the ice, however his entreaty fell on deaf years.

"Don't worry my dear, he will come around in time." Lumiere ventured, appearing anxious not to upset Arendelle's new princess.

"Yes, it has been a trying journey for all of us." King Liam offered. "Please Lumiere, tell me how is Snow?"

"A little weak this morning, my lord, but she is anxious to see you." He replied.

Liam nodded. "I will see her immediately, and bring Dr Archibald Hopper of Arendelle, no doubt his treatments cannot come soon enough."

"Indeed, sir." Offered Cogsworth "I will escort Princess Belle to her new rooms and allow you to tend to your wife. Thank the gods you are returned safe, and with a new bride to the prince and a physician for the Queen! Well done, Sire." Cogsworth bowed at the king and offered Belle his hand. The two made the slow journey to the castle whilst the crew members continued to unpack the trunks from the ship. No doubt they would be anxious to unpack everything before nightfall.

Belle looked at the castle and noticed that the storm clouds over the castle had disappeared and some of the chill had been removed from the air. When she commented on the changing sky, Cogsworth only offered that Arendelle had one season every four years, followed by a chuckle. Belle wasn't entirely sure she had gotten his joke, so she smiled and continued to walk towards her new room.

The castle halls appeared lonely and empty, with almost no activity or people in sight. Belle realised that the castle must be run on a bare minimum of staff given the harsh times in winter and that people were needed elsewhere. Her room was not much livelier than the rest of the castle. There were lavish mahogany furnishings in vogue from the last century, dark tapestries on the wall which she assumed were to limit the drafts from the cold wind, and a very large fireplace. As much as the room offered everything she would possibly need, it still didn't feel like home.

Cogsworth informed Belle that the Royal Wedding would take place on the morrow, and that there would be no formal dinner this evening, just her meal brought to her room for her to eat by herself. Belle was momentarily confused as to why the family would not meet for dinner, however she reasoned with the Queen being ill and the King anxious to be with her, she realised they would want this time together. She thought bitterly that Killian would not wish to spend any more time with her than was necessary, and he seemed anxious to see his sister again.

An hour or so later a servant brought her dinner to her on a tray. Belle silently ate her meal at the table, staring at the fireplace. The meal was austere at best, which consisted of a stew made of tough meat, a hunk of coarse bread and a lump of cheese. Belle ate what she could, her appetite never really returning to her after such a tumultuous journey.

After she ate she distracted herself by unpacking her trunks. She wondered why a servant or handmaiden had not come to her by now as she placed her belongings in the wardrobe. She left her wedding dress draped over the small armchair in the corner, and began to shiver at the thought of becoming Prince Killian's bride tomorrow. The hour was getting late, and staying up and awake in such cold and chilly air made no sense. Exhausted, she crawled under the covers, curled up and willed herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry this story has been dormant for almost a year. It's been a hell of a busy time with getting married, full time work, family commitments, etc., but I'm hoping to update more regularly. Some warnings about this chapter – adult content (wedding night) and not the romance-novel level fluffiness that was in 'let me be free'. Nope, this will be much darker. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Belle was awakened by a gentle knock on the door, which creaked as a young red-headed woman in braids entered with a basket of firewood.

"Good morning, you must be Princess Belle. I'm Anna, your new handmaiden." She said excitedly.

Belle looked around the room, which was difficult as it was still dark.

"Is it morning already?" Belle asked, feeling a little stupid.

"Hard to believe, but it is. It's almost the 8th hour of the morning. It won't be light for another hour or two. Stay in bed. I'll get the fire started and draw you a bath."

Belle didn't really need the encouragement to stay in bed. She barely wanted to leave. Stepping out of the bed and going ahead with her day brought her closer to being married. It was not really necessary to speak, as Anna chatted away quickly while she worked. She almost cried with relief at her first bath in almost a fortnight, the warm water washing her journey away.

Eventually, Belle had to leave the safety of the tub to be dressed in her wedding gown. It took about two hours to fashion her hair into elegant braids with write ribbon woven in, all of it delicately tucked into her veil. Her gown was exquisite, with many skirt layers to ward off the cold. The sleeves began off her delicate shoulders and finished at her wrist with the finest lace, and gold thread was woven into every part of the otherwise crisp white gown. The final adornment was the heavy white fur cape that was rumoured to be from a polar bear. Belle tried not to think about the slaying of such a magnificent beast just for its pelt. Belle gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Anna had done such a spectacular job of turning her into a bride, she almost choked back tears as she gave Anna her warm thanks. Anna continued to fuss with her skirt, arranging this and that. Finally, it was time to leave for the ceremony at the cathedral adjacent to the palace. Belle slipped on her fur lined satin covered shoes, picked up her bouquet of white silk orchids (no flowers had bloomed in Arendelle for years) and headed out her door.

The short journey across the frozen courtyard was torture even with her many layers of clothing. The cathedral bells tolled solemnly as she made her entrance. Everyone was already inside waiting for her arrival. Anna gave her a final nod of encouragement and opened the door. The crowd gasped when they saw their new princess enter the cathedral, and all of them stood to admire her while she was making her way down the aisle to the traditional Arendelle wedding march. Belle realised everyone in the room was a complete stranger to her, including the man she was about to marry. In that moment she wished for her brother or father, or even Mrs Potts to be by her side. She bravely smiled until she reached the altar and allowed herself to look up at Killian, who was staring at her, mouth slightly agape. Belle blushed slightly at the thought of the effect she must be having on him.

King Liam took her hand and led her the rest of the way before he placed her hand in Killian's. A small ripple of electricity shot through her which almost made her wish to pull away. The priest continued to drone through the nuptial mass in the old language, and Belle and Killian would have to kneel for the next half hour until the formal part of the ceremony was over. "You look beautiful." Killian whispered to her, loud enough so only she heard. She managed to thank him in a shaky voice. He then helped her to stand and they exchanged their vows and rings. Belle felt as though she was in a daze. Killian then pulled her closer and finalised their ceremony with a kiss. She felt a warm heat coursing through her body and had to compose herself when the kiss ended as she heard the collective cheers and shouts from the entire cathedral. Killian stiffened beside her and the coldness returned to his eyes. She wondered if this was what her future was to be, forever trying to read her husband's moods so as not to offend.

The wedding feast boasted a celebration that Arendelle had not seen in a long time. The halls were lit with many torches and fires to keep the room warm, and rich carpets covered every inch of the floors to prevent a draft. The feast also consisted of many of Avonlea's delicacies that had made it over on the journey, and the nobility greedily scoffed the food and wine that they had not tasted in years. Belle also found herself surprisingly hungry, not having eaten much in the last fortnight. The chefs had also prepared chocolate puddings with cream for dessert, which was her favourite. Killian remained silent beside her during the feast, watching the dancing performers and musicians with a careworn expression. She looked up into the atrium and saw a beautiful blond woman in an exquisite blue gown staring at her. The woman looked so sad Belle felt the urge to go up there and comfort her.

"Excuse me, King Liam, who is that woman up there?" She asked.

Liam turned to her "My dear, we are all family now, so you may dispense with my title. That girl up there is Princess Elsa, Killian's twin sister. She…doesn't much go into company."

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you both had a sister." Belle apologised "Is she quite alright? She looks very upset."

"Elsa will be fine. She becomes very nervous in large crowds and keeps her solitude. Please Belle, Enjoy your wedding celebration, and let your care for others start tomorrow." Liam implored.

The bridal dance was announced and Killian took her hand and led her to the centre of the hall. The nobility all huddled together to get a closer look at their beautiful princess, their eyes full of hope. Killian and Belle managed their dance, and hoped it wasn't obvious to others how uncomfortable they both were at their close proximity. Belle then went through the process of meeting all of her wedding guests, and vowed to remember all of their names. King Liam then announced the exit of the bride and groom for the consummation, which made both Belle and Killian blush. Belle just thanked the Gods that Liam had changed the laws to ensure that the consummation of a royal no longer had to be witnessed.

She barely concentrated on what she was doing as Killian separated from her to go to his chambers, while Anna helped Belle out of her wedding dress and into her nightgown, which was far too flimsy given the bitter cold wind outside. When Anna left she quickly pulled her shawl around her, hugging it tightly as she watched the fire. A creak at the door let her know that her new husband had entered the room, but she didn't have the courage to turn around. She gasped when she felt Killian pull the shawl from her shoulders and kiss the back of her neck.

"Please go to the bed." Killian requested. Belle opened her mouth to speak, but the stern look she was receiving from Killian made her hold her tongue.

Belle was visibly shaking by the time she reached the bed. She gingerly pulled back the covers and waited for Killian. She saw him staring at the fire before he removed his prosthetic hand and placed it on the table. He then proceeded to methodically remove his boots, belt and coat until he was left in nothing but his trousers. His eyes never met hers the entire time he was undressing. The floorboards creaked as he approached her.

Killian silently hovered above her, propping himself up on his left side and using his remaining hand to stroke down her body. Belle wished she was braver. She had never felt more exposed and alone. She shook violently as she felt his hand snake lower towards her centre, and in a moment of panic she pushed him away.

"Are you to refuse me?" Killian snarled indignantly.

"No, my lord." Belle replied, shaking. "But this may be easier if you talked to me."

Killian chortled "Whatever is there to talk about?"

Belle did not know what to say. Her eyes shifted around the room, settling on anything except him. Her heart thundered in her chest.

"I am afraid." She whispered.

Killian groaned and sat up on the bed "of all the princesses in all the realms I end up with the one who must be coaxed and coddled to perform her most basic duty. Tell me, Belle, do you understand why you are here?"

"I am here as your wife to form an allegiance between Avonlea and Arendelle." Belle replied softly.

"Yes, indeed. Part of that alliance is to conceive another heir to the throne to save Arendelle from civil war if Snow dies carrying her child." Killian left the bed and fetched the wine that was sitting on the table, pouring the contents into two glasses. He then handed one to Belle.

"Here, drink this. It will help ease your nerves." He offered in a more gentle voice. Belle took the wine and drank from the glass, draining its contents quickly before placing the glass back on the side table.

"Do not look to me for your comfort, Belle. I am barely a shadow of who I used to be. The best you can hope is that we conceive a child quickly, and you and I will have the pleasure of saying as little as possible to each other. I cannot be what you seek."

"I do not believe you are beyond salvation." Said Belle, stroking his cheek. "There is goodness in you, even if you believe it is gone."

"How can you be so good to me when all I have done since our first meeting is treat you with contempt? I am no longer whole. I have nothing to offer you." His hand covered hers. She saw his haunted eyes soften as he kissed her hand. The familiar shiver at his touch returned to her. In a moment of boldness she sat up and kissed him gently. Killian returned the kiss hungrily, and pushed Belle back onto the bed. He wasted no time tearing open the front of her nightgown, exposing her soft breasts. She gasped as he mouthed them greedily, each new sensation overwhelming her. She felt his hardness against her thigh, and tried to move away. A new hunger had taken over Killian, and the darkness had returned to his eyes, his actions much less gentle than before.

Killian hastily undid his trousers and parted her thighs. He entered her so swiftly Belle cried out in pain. Killian did not allow her any respite and continued to thrust into her. Tears fell down her cheeks unchecked, and she gripped Killians' shoulders as a way of bracing herself from the assault.

Killian was in equal agony. It had been so long since he had felt the touch of a woman. His heart broke at the thought of being unfaithful to Milah, even though she had been gone for many years. The woman he was embracing now deserved none of this, yet he was unable to stop. Years of self-denial had proven too much for him and his lust for his new bride was too great. His eternal rage burned in his chest as he experienced the conflict in the pain he was causing her as well as the sweet ecstasy of being inside her. Before long he felt a familiar warmth coursing through his body, and spilled himself inside her, their union mercifully ended. He continued to hold Belle as she shook and whimpered underneath him, peppering her forehead with gentle kisses. "I'm sorry, Belle, I'm so sorry." He pulled himself away from her and dressed hastily, not wanting to be in the room a moment longer. His broken heart ached when he heard his bride ask where he was going. He simply answered "away" in a cracked voice and left the room without bothering to look behind him, leaving Belle shaken and alone with nothing but her tears to comfort her.

Killian struggled with his own darkness as he made his way down the deserted hallway. Belle had taken him by surprise with her kindness and goodness, and he had defiled her in the cruellest way he knew how. Part of him wanted to love her and worship her, and the other part of him wished never to see her again to spare himself the agony he felt when he was with her. He banged angrily on Elsa's door, and she opened it immediately and flew into his arms.

"Killian, you came!" she breathed out loud. "I didn't think I'd see you!"

"I knew you needed me, little sister." He said, peeling himself away from her.

"But Killian, It's your wedding night, I wouldn't expect you to…leave her…how could you do that?" her voice trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice harsher than usual towards her.

"Did you hurt her?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Yes"

"Oh, Killian" She sighed, her eyes filling with tears "It's because of me, isn't it? The curse?"

"I'm responsible for my own actions, Elsa." He said, kneeling in front of her and removing his shirt "Come on, I know you need this."

"Please, Killian, I can't do this to you again" Elsa's hands shook as ice formed around them.

"You can and you will. The room is filled with ice - how much worse does it need to be before you do this again." Killian pleaded.

"You barely recovered from yesterday." Elsa murmured as she knelt down and placed her hand over his heart, her magic swirling above them. Killian cried out as he felt ice bite into his already fractured heart, his remaining light leaving him and going to Elsa. Around him he could feel the ice in the room melting, and Elsa's hand becoming warmer. This was the point where she usually stopped, but the ice pulling at his heart continued to burn and he almost couldn't breathe. "Too much!" he gasped as he collapsed into her arms, breaking the exchange. Elsa's eyes were filled with tears as she held her brother in the darkened room. She was able to muster enough strength to help Killian onto the bed, where they both collapsed and fell asleep huddled together like small children.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters, I really felt the love! Thank you also to Minrubi Axelsson for not 1, but 4 fantastic reviews that finally encouraged me to get out of my writer's block funk and start writing again. I have had chapter 5 sitting there, half written for more than 6 months, it was very hard and uncomfortable to write as it's hard when your characters are doing awful things to each other but you need to retain your empathy for them. I only hope that I got the balance right. It's an honour that people are taking the time to read my story and haven't given up even though it's been so long. **

**Much Love, Lady Eowyn**


End file.
